Phineas Scott
Phineas Scott (フィニアス スコット Finiasu Sukotto), often referred to as Scott (スコット Sukotto) or simply Finn '(フィン''Fin), is one of the most prominent members of the '''Silver Meteor guild, known primarily for his complete disregard of private property and penchant for trouble. He is the son of who was one of the most regarded mages in the entirety of Avani, one of the former Wizard Saints and from Phineas's perspective, the man who abandoned his family in order to go play hero in some other country; Robert Scott. Prior to his passing, Phineas had been learning Ice Magic from Robert, who himself had been well-recognized for the elemental magic. However, after the sudden death of his father, Phineas grew a resentment towards the man and his lack of warning on the dangerous mission he was embarking on. He no longer wanted to be associated with Robert and stopped practicing Ice Magic altogether, instead choosing to learn High Speed from one of his aunts who was a mage herself. As Phineas got older, his skills in magic grew and so did his fondness of mischief. He started making a name for himself, soon coming to be known as the Orange Bolt (オレンジボルト Orenjiboruto), a title, although completely negative, was his own and nothing related to his father. He was a free spirit, using his magic for his personal use rather than to help other people. But then his mother fell sick, and Phineas needed to find work in order to pay the bills. Unable to get a proper job due to his reputation, he resorted to joining a mage guild, where, no matter how unsteady the paychecks, would give him money. Despite his reluctance and lack of desire to join, Phineas found himself enjoying the thrill of fighting others. He started seeking out "the rush" wherever he went, even using his powers where he could. One day, on one of these adventures, he met Wes Lane, another mage quite similar to himself. He convinced the boy to leave the circus and join his guild instead., Since then, Phineas has become one half of the most notorious duo in Silver Meteor. Appearance Phineas is exactly how one would imagine him to be; a somewhat short, child-like individual with a mischievous grin permanently tattooed to his face. Despite it being wholly average, people always seem to be pointing out his height, especially out in the Sun where his freckles only add to his childish persona. But it's his hair that catches most people's attention. Born with a naturally orange head of hair, people often question whether the gods blessed him with bright hair in order to match his equally exuberant personality. His hair is, for the most part; messy. Phineas has an inordinate amount of knots, and strands of hair that stick out no matter how much he brushes them, giving him a "just woke up" vibe. He has large, upturned eyes framed by surprisingly thin eyebrows. Phineas's eyes are perhaps the most ordinary thing about him. They are a normal shade of brown; no flecks of blue or green or anything for that matter, just brown. People often wonder how his eyes can be so average when everything else about him is, to put it simply; not. More than anything else, it's Phineas's face that makes him appear so young. His freckle-strewn face lacks any sharp features that are generally associated to be masculine. He has a small, button nose, baby cheeks and a barely visible jawline, paired with a pair of pink lips that make him seem somewhat feminine. Phineas, like his mother, has naturally pale skin. However, spending much of his time outdoors and in the Sun, Phineas had gained a much darker skin tone generally referred to as "tanned". His tanned skin is generally accompanied by clusters of brown freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, and occasionally on his shoulders when he's wearing sleeveless shirts. Phineas has a rather lean frame, toned yet lacking of any real muscle definition. This is due to his very high metabolism, which makes it extremely difficult for him to gain any weight or build bulk. He his short and unimposing, yet his limbs are long and lanky, making him seem even thinner than he already is. Personality Relationships History Equipment Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Other Attributes Magical Abilites Trivia * Phineas's appearance is based off of Hinata Shouyou from Haikyuu * He has been rejected by 121 girls. * Phineas was named after the first king of the Continent of Vaike, Finnlen Vaike. * Despite almost always being seen eating food of some sort, Phineas doesn't gain any weight. This is due to his magic, which forces him to eat alot in order to keep up with his high metabolism. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:High Speed User